Dad Shock
by Basmathgirl
Summary: The Doctor calls in on someone special in order to deliver some news. (Mentions Donna)


**Disclaimer:** this is the BBC's fault because I was weirdly inspired by EastEnders.  
**A/N:** I found this on my hard drive so I thought I might as well post it.

* * *

**Dad Shock**

.  
It was a fairly bright and sunny day but the light filtering in through the large filthy undressed window made the room seem dismal. Grey walls, dark stained parquet flooring and sparse furniture added to the despondent affect, the Doctor noted to himself as he sat waiting patiently for his youthful host to reappear.

This had not been a fleeting visit created on a whim, but one deliberately planned technically years ago. Life as a time traveller could be confusing with its timey wimeyness.

Soft footsteps heralded the return of his host, who stood for a second in the shadows beyond the doorframe, contemplating his guest as he turned his auburn-haired head this way and that, as though he were testing his senses. Despite his great height he moved gracefully across the room toward the makeshift coffee table. The young man then placed two hot mugs of tea down onto the table top; one of them directly in front of the Doctor.

"Here are! Get your laughing gear around that," he encouraged, raising a faint smile. "So you reckon you knew my mum, eh?"

"Yes, yes I did," the Doctor happily confirmed before taking a surreptitious sip from his mug. It was good; it was very good! A satisfied grin appeared on his lips. "I thought I would pop by and ask you a few questions about her."

The young man sighed in resignation as he sat; and adjusted himself on his seat. "I've already told you – I don't talk to the press about her. Can't you let her rest in peace?!"

There was no chance for the Doctor to respond because an equally young woman appeared in the doorway. She was dressed in little more than a nightshirt, and hesitantly swept her long dark hair out of her face. "Callum? What's going on?"

"Nothing," he gently responded, "go back to the bedroom, love. I'll bring you in some tea in a minute and perhaps a slice or two of toast."

She smiled shyly at him. "Thanks. See you in a mo'."

Callum swung his head to look at the Doctor. "Before you ask, no she isn't my girlfriend. She's my friend and I'm looking after her while she recovers."

It all sounded a might familiar, and the Doctor couldn't help giving him an amused but proud smile. "You take after your mother."

"So I'm told," Callum remarked. He took a long sip of his own tea. "Come on then, what's the angle of your story? Tearaway son of charity founder caught living in a hovel? Or, Callum Temple-Noble still rejects his father? It's normally one of the two. Go on, surprise me," he dared his visitor.

"I am here for neither reason," the Doctor assured him. "You may live in circumstances others would not have chosen, but I do know that you do so for very good reasons."

"Oh you do, do you?" Callum glared at him in disbelief. "Like what?"

Leaning back in his chair, the Doctor found himself warming to this young man even more. "For instance, you choose to use your inheritance to fight for, and personally help, those in need; like an undercover hero."

"The title 'hero' is pushing it a bit," Callum modestly scoffed. "I just do my bit without any fuss. I get things sorted." Cool blue eyes suddenly eyed the Doctor in suspicion. "Did Dad send you to find me?"

"No." The Doctor slowly shook his head. "I haven't seen Shaun since before you were born." He was then intrigued to see Callum take a deep sniff. "What do your senses tell you about me?"

Startled, Callum denied the action. "I didn't… I wasn't…" Then he relented. "Okay, you smell different to me, and I'm sure your heart rate is somewhat dodgy. You look ordinary, though," he hastily added in consolation. "Sorry for sounding rude and all that, but there's a lot about you that feels rather off to me."

To his surprise a grin blossomed on the face of the Doctor. In fact his visitor burst into laughter.

"My dear boy, I am far from offended. What other talents do you have?"

There was a sharp intake of breath. "The usual," Callum vaguely answered.

"Don't tell me. A strong intellect, genius even, despite you fervently hiding it; with superior learning skills," the Doctor smugly listed.

"Anyone could have got all of that from my school reports," Callum dismissed, narrowing his eyes. "Try telling me something other people wouldn't know."

"Ah!" The Doctor leaned forward, closing the gap between them. "I know your mother had IVF treatment and Shaun isn't your biological father."

Again, Callum did not look impressed. "That's fairly obvious if you look at me. I'm totally the wrong colouring to be his son; although he often tried to argue the toss. But I knew long before Mum admitted it to me."

"Did she also tell you who the donor was?" the Doctor asked in a tone that held information rather than a query.

This caught Callum's attention. "Are you saying that you know who it is?!"

"I am," the Doctor answered; pausing for dramatic effect. "She chose me." He didn't add that she had once made a comment in passing that if she ever needed a donor she would rather it be him, so he had engineered things to work in that favour when Donna had undergone treatment.

Callum sat stunned for some seconds. "It was you?" he blurted out even though he already knew the answer. It seemed obvious now that it had been said. The man in front of him had many similar physical traits, from the tall willowiness, the crystal clear blue eyes, and the shape of his nose. "Isn't that wizard! Why did you wait until now to tell me?"

"It's only just cropped up in our conversation," the Doctor easily replied.

There was an angry frown. "I didn't mean like that, you prawn! Why have you waited all this time to come and tell me?"

"Ah, that's a better question," the Doctor complimented. "The truth is, I waited until you were legally adult."

"Planning on taking me down the pub to celebrate, were you?" Callum scoffed. "That's hardly a decent reason."

"It is if I want you to join me as my travelling companion," the Doctor countered, enjoying the startled response Callum tried to quash. "Yes, I thought that would get your attention. It is time that I fully opened your mind to what you are, what you were, and what you could be."

"Like some religious cult," Callum warily reasoned.

"No, like a Time Lord," the Doctor triumphantly announced.


End file.
